


What the Heart Wants

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 The Bold and the Brave, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And… And then she’d look into a pair of too-blue eyes, shadowed under a green hood, and forget everything that didn’t begin and end with Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Heart Wants

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Watching the quirky grin that stole over Barry’s mouth after he’d super-speeded the salmon ladder, Felicity felt a throb and one more crack in her already too fragile heart.

It was the constant question: why couldn’t she and Barry just swoon for each other? They were damn perfect for one another—they’d agreed on _that_ —two entirely too smart, if somewhat nerdy, people who babbled more than not. Felicity couldn’t even deny that he was utterly adorable; she’d gone smitten when meeting him, hadn’t she?

And… And yet, the spark just didn’t light and become an inferno. Poor, poor Barry was left pining for his childhood crush Iris West, and sneaking glances at the girl he didn’t even _know_ he was beginning to like, Caitlin Snow. And she, Felicity, was to sit behind her computers and pine for her stupid hero.

Sure there was Ray, who had that adorkable, handsome billionaire thing going for him. Plus _he didn’t_ make her an Executive Assistant—no Felicity now had her own EA. Ray had gotten her a gorgeous dress and put expensive jewels around her neck, then proceeded to give her a moviesque-kiss in her office. He was truly the kind of man that could have walked right out of Felicity’s dreams—well, the Felicity of three years ago. She also couldn’t deny there was a part of her that wanted to accept wholeheartedly what the handsome genius offered.

And… And then she’d look into a pair of too-blue eyes, shadowed under a green hood, and forget everything that didn’t begin and end with Oliver Queen. Then her cracked heart would _thump-thump-thump_ harder and faster, and remind Felicity just how hollowed it’d felt since that date that was everything until it became... _nothing_.

Shaking her head of her darker thoughts, Felicity returned that quirky grin with one of her own—because maybe one day romantic ideas with Barry or Ray wouldn’t dredge up memories of Oliver. Maybe…but she truly doubted it.

**_[End]_ **


End file.
